The Romance of the Sima Clan
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: I was playing Dynasty Warriors, and the idea of Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji being together just got into my head, and I wondered how those two actually got together. So, I developed this story. Its only a one-shot on them actually getting together. I have no real story plot other than that for this.


A/N: I was playing Dynasty Warriors, and the idea of Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji being together just got into my head, and I wondered how those two actually got together. So, I developed this story. Its only a one-shot on them actually getting together. I have no real story plot other than that for this. If anyone wants me to continue this, I might think about it. But, I've got other projects open and this just caught my mind sooo...yeah. So, here is my fic!

There will be sex in this fic, so theres the mature warning for you.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They'd never been the best of friends, that was for sure. Wang Yuanji never saw Sima Zhao as a particularly grown up man, she saw him as a child who was still growing up, still learning, even though he was in his twenties. He was a handsome man, but not necessarily the man she'd imagine herself with.

At first, being hired to the Sima family had been the most amazing thing she could think of. Zhang Chunhua had entrusted her son with her, and it made her feel wanted, feel trusted. That was until she met Zhao. He was childish, lazy and incompetent in most ways. Very different from the rest of his family it would seem.

Sima Zhao was a handful to keep in line it seemed. Whenever there was serious business to discuss she'd always find him lounging around outside, staring up at the sky. He didn't seem to be too interested in the politics, of the running of the kingdom. After all, his brother Sima Shi would take over, not him, so he had no concerns about learning to lead the land.

Yuanji found it stupid of Zhao to always be daydreaming as he was. He needed to learn, to become a good soldier, and she hoped to help him accomplish that. And because of her chastising him whenever he'd do something wrong, he'd come to avoid her as much as possible.

But, lately things had changed. He seemed to seek out her opinion just a tad bit more now, seemed to actually like talking to her. And, god help her, she was finding herself pleasantly talking to him, enjoying their small chats and banter on the battlefield.

On the battlefield, he'd do something stupid, and she'd make a quirky comment. Though, he'd just smile at her and compliment her techniques, tell her how strong she was. It even seemed to her that sometimes he'd try and watch her as much as he could without losing sight on what he was doing. Though, that was impossible. She was _his_ teacher, protector. It was her responsibility to make sure he didn't die in battle somehow.

And recently, it'd been because of Zhao trusting another man by the name of Zhuge Dan to call the shots that Wu was at their castle door. Things looked grim, and Zhao was berating himself about how stupid he was. His brother, Sima Shi had arrived as quickly as possible to help clear up what was going on, but that didn't make Zhao feel any better.

Eventually, they'd have to go outside and face the Wu forces, face their enemy.

Everyone was worn out, tired of battle since they'd retreated into the castle and barred the gates. The safety the castle offered was surely only short-lived, everyone knew that, and everyone feared that. Battle was always something to be feared, though. Even Yuanji was weary from battle. She wanted a rest, a real break from worrying about things like the enemy breaking through the barriers.

Almost all of the soldiers were gathered together in the common room, and yet again Zhao was missing. It worried her, especially with the enemy so close to their gates. So, she decided to go seek him out like she usually did. Walking along the dark corridors with a lantern in her hand, looking around for any sight of Zhao.

And then she found him. Stopping at the opened doors to the bedchambers he used, she looked in and saw the doors to the balcony open, and Zhao stood outside, leaning against the railing. Her eyes bulged for a moment. Was he _crazy_? The enemy literally was everywhere, and he wanted to stand outside?

Storming inside and onto the balcony, she grabbed his arm and yanked him back from the railing, looking up at him. "Have you completely lost your mind!? Do you not know we are in the middle of war here!" she berated. But, the look in his dark brown eyes made her pause. She'd never seen such a serious and somber look on the man before in the many years she'd known him.

"Z-Zhao...whats the matter?"

He looked down at her, his eyes boring into her own so intense it made her blush a little. They'd spent years in one another's company and it had never felt this strange before.

"Go back inside, Yuanji." came his simple reply, shrugging her hand off and looking away.

But she shook her head. "You must be crazy. I cannot leave you out here. Come, I'm sure your brother wishes to speak to you.."

He scoffed at that, shaking his head. "My brother does not need me. And I already look like a fool in front of the entire kingdom, in front of everyone that matters. Mother, father, Shi, you..." he said, gritting his teeth. In truth, it was worse to him to look like a fool in front of Yuanji more than anyone else. How it happened, he wasn't sure, but he'd fallen in love with the young girl.

"You do not look like a fool Zhao. Wu would have found us here regardless..."

"But I do!" he snapped, looking at her and shaking his head. "I do look a fool, Yuanji, you must see that! I hear you and the others talk about me, you know. How foolish I am. I brought them here. I might as well have signed a death warrant for the entire kingdom!" he snapped, shaking his head and looking away.

"Zhao..." she said slowly, concern laden in her voice. Reaching her hand up to rest on his arm a little as she looked up at him.

"The worst part.." he started, still not looking at her but looking off to one side in the distance. "Is letting you down, Yuanji. I can take the disappointment in everyone else's eyes but yours. When you look at me in disappointment...it is the worst thing in the world..."

Tilting her head to one side at his words, she blinked up at him. "Zhao...why would that matter? And, just so you know, I'm not disappointed in you. You've grown since I first came here, and for that I am proud." she said, giving him a small smile.

Her words made him look back to her, closing his eyes halfway and shaking his head. "You are disappointed, Yuanji. I know it. It's okay, you can say it to me.." he said with a sigh, looking down a little and moving his arms to cross over his chest tightly. He'd hoped that one day he would be a man worthy of a woman like her.

Taking in his words, she shook her head, stepping up closer to him and resting both hands on his folded arms, looking up and catching his eyes with her own, giving him a smile. "But I'm not disappointed. It's alright, Zhao. People mess up, people make mistakes. Thats what makes us human. We will get through this, all of us. And we'll continue on to battle another day. Every battle is a life or death situation...we never know if we're coming back. Its something that we just learn to deal with. And you cannot spend your life worried about the mistakes you've made or might make. Make the choice that seems right in the moment, stand by that choice, that decision. That, Zhao, is what a good leader does."

Listening to her, he looked down into her eyes, closing his own halfway and sighing. "Oh Yuanji...if only I was worthy of you..." he said softly. He'd never had the courage to tell her how he felt. She always seemed unreachable, unobtainable. To him, she was perfect in every way. She was intelligent, beautiful, witty, sarcastic and an amazing soldier in battle. He felt lucky to have her on his side in every way.

"Worthy of me how? I don't understand..."

Chuckling a bit and shaking his head. "No, I suppose you don't..." he said. Slowly uncrossing his arms and moving to take her hands, gripping them a little. Leaning his head down and bringing her hands up, he kissed her knuckles gently, his eyes cast down on them. "I am glad you are on my side. Nothing would make me feel better about going into this battle than knowing it is you who has my back."

"I always have your back. Zhao, what is going on? You're acting strange. I've never seen you this...this..."

"Serious?" he finished for her.

And she nodded. "Yes, serious."

"I suppose messing up royally will do that to a man." he said with a sigh.

Looking at his hands still holding onto hers made her blush before she looked up at his face. "Zhao..." she said softly, her eyes softening as she looked up at him. She cared for him quite a lot, yes, and maybe she didn't even herself realize how much, nor would she admit it outright.

He chuckled a bit, looking up and meeting her eyes again. "I'll never be a man that is worthy of you, Yuanji. And...and I do hope you find happiness in this life."

She pouted slowly, shaking her head. "That sounds like you're saying goodbye..."

"You never know what'll happen in the midst of war." he said with a shrug, rubbing her hands with his thumbs slowly. "If tomorrow really is our last battle...I...I just wanted to tell you that. I'll...I'll die happily if I know you've gotten away, if I know you're safe and happy. You'll find happiness in a man who will be everything I'm not assuredly."

Her hands moved to grip his back and she shook her head. "No! You won't die!" she said. She felt a painful tug in her chest at the idea of him dying on the battlefield tomorrow. She wasn't sure she could take losing him. But...if that were true, that'd mean she loved him. Realizing her train of thoughts, she took in a breath and tried her hardest not to blush. Did she love Sima Zhao? How could that be possible?

"But I could. I could die in any battle, you said so yourself. But so long as you live it will not be in vein..."

Gripping his hands a little, she shook her head. "What is all this? You're going on about how you'll die to keep me safe and how you don't want to disappoint me...and you keep saying you're not a man worthy of me. What are you talking about? If you've something to say, then just say it."

"Once I became the man you deserved, Yuanji...I was going to ask you to become my wife. I know thats foolish now, I know I cannot be the kind of man you deserve. But...but I wanted to try..." he said slowly.

His words made her eyes widen a bit in shock. He wanted her to be his wife? Slowly her face softened at the idea and she smiled a little. "Well, you should try asking. The answer may surprise you." she said slowly, chewing on her bottom lip. What on earth was she doing? The man in front of her was the laziest man who couldn't plan a battle to save his life. But, he was also silly in a refreshing way, had an outlook on life that seemed better than most, knew how to relax when need be, and damnit did he look good in the midst of battle. A blush spread across her cheeks at the image of him fighting, sweat trickling down the side of his face as he held the most serious look.

"There is no way you'd actually say yes..." he said, blinking a bit and seeing the blush on her cheeks, making him raise an eyebrow. "Is there?" he asked. She'd said the answer may surprise him. So, he decided to go for it.

Rubbing her hands, kissing her knuckles slowly. "Wang Yuanji...would you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, his heart racing as he awaited her answer.

She gave him a soft smile and a nod. "Yes, I will."

Her answer made a happily silly smile spread across his lips. Bringing his hands down to let hers go and then moving to hug her. Laughing a bit as he leaned down, hugging his arms around her thighs and hoisting her up off of her feet, playfully spinning her around.

Squealing and then giggling as her arms moved around his neck overtop of the collar of his shirt, gripping the fabric slowly. "Zhao! Zhao we'll both get sick this way!" she said, laughing slowly as she looked down at him. The way he held her, her head was now above his a little.

Slowing the spinning to a halt, but he didn't put her down. Instead he lowered her just a little so he was still looking up at her but not as much as before. "You have made me the happiest man on the planet. Whatever happens tomorrow...I am the happiest I've ever been.."

Smiling slowly, she shifted her arms to move underneath the collar of his shirt, rubbing the back of his neck slowly with her fingertips. "As I am the happiest woman on the planet. Zhao...I didn't...I didn't know you felt such things for me. I didn't know I felt such things for you until I thought about it. And I'll fight by your side for the rest of our lives. I'll give you sons and daughters, as many as you'd like. We will be happy...after this battle tomorrow, we will get married." she said, leaning to press a soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

It was strange, feeling his arm around her, seeing the way his eyes bore into her. It made her blush slightly as she rubbed the back of his neck with her fingertips. But, it was a good strange, it felt good. She'd always imagined she'd marry a warrior, but Zhao wasn't the type of warrior she ever pictured for herself. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing though. Zhao may not be the picture perfect image of a soldier, but he was a soldier, and he was getting better at being the responsible man she knew was in there.

Looking down at him, her eyes fell to his lips and she blushed, wondering what it would feel like to kiss those lips. She'd never been with a man in the traditional sense, never felt a mans lips on hers, his hands caressing her. She was waiting for marriage, for her husband to be the first and only man to ever bring her those feelings. Well, Zhao was to be her husband, it wouldn't hurt to feel him oh so close to her, right?

Slowly she leaned down to brush her lips over his before placing a tentative kiss on his lips, letting her eyes fall closed as she held close to him.

At first the kiss surprised him, but he leaned up to kiss her back slowly. The kiss was messy at first as the two of them figured out what to do, how it felt the best to do it. Tilting his head to one side to allow better access to her lips, his tongue moved over her bottom lip just slowly, asking permission to enter her mouth.

And permission was granted. Slowly she parted her lips for him, feeling as his tongue plunged softly into the sweetness of her mouth. It was a strange feeling, feeling another persons tongue in her mouth slowly exploring her, tasting her. But, again it was a good feeling. She let out a soft moan at the feel of his tongue moving over hers and along the insides of her mouth.

His hands gripped her thighs a little as he still held her up, pulling her more flush against him, feeling her soft curves against him through the many layers of their clothes. He'd never been with a woman before, either...but he wasn't sure he'd admit that to his new soon-to-be wife. Men were supposed to know what to do, men were supposed to teach their woman the things they liked, the things they wanted. But, he didn't know what he liked beyond the fact that he liked the feel of the soft curves of her body against his.

He struggled not to blush as he thought about how it would feel to have her pressed against him with no clothes, to feel her writhing underneath him. Oh, he knew what to do that was for sure, he'd had that talk with his father a long, long time ago. Its just that he'd never done it, that was the big problem.

Slowly she leaned back from the kiss when she needed air, breathing in deeply, a blush over her cheeks as she opened her eyes halfway to look down, her eyes meeting his. Her fingers ran along the back of his neck, twining into his hair a little. "Make me your wife, Zhao..." she asked, her blush deepening at what she was asking.

"I shall. As soon as we are able, I'll make you my wife."

But she shook her head, leaning close to him so that her forehead pressed against his, her eyes looking down a little bit as she chewed her bottom lip. "No, Zhao..." she said. Shifting her legs to bring them around his waist, pressing close to him and taking in a breath as she felt him so close. His hands shifted to the underside of her thighs to hold her up in position. "Bed me...make me your wife in all the way that counts. I...I don't want to go into battle not knowing my husbands touch anymore." she said, her eyes shifting up to meet his, her cheeks as flushed as could be. She knew how sex worked, too, its just that she didn't know the particulars, she'd never seen that certain part of a males anatomy before.

It was Zhao's turn to blush a bit, though he tried to hide it. Slowly rubbing her thighs as he looked up at her. Oh he would love to have her, all of her. But he was nervous. What if he disappointed her? Or hurt her? "A-Are...are you sure?" he asked as he took a few steps into his bedroom, coming off the balcony.

"Very sure." she said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. Slowly bringing her fingers along to the front of his neck, she reached to unhook the cape that he wore, pushing the armor off his shoulders so it'd land in a thud on the floor. Looking down at that small bit of exposed skin of his chest, she blushed as she leaned her head down to kiss his collarbone, closing her eyes halfway. Lightly she placed tentative kisses along his skin up to the base of his neck, her fingers slipping down along his chest over the rest of his shirt.

Something might happen in this battle. One or both of them could loose their lives. She didn't want to live cautiously, she wanted to enjoy the moments of peace they had. She wanted to enjoy the moment of being with the man she'd marry, and she wanted to know the feel of him against her.

He gulped slowly at the feel of her lips on his chest, shuddering. Oh, he was enjoying it, and it was making it very hard for him to tell her no. He could feel himself getting harder within his pants, and she could feel it too since she was pressed so intimately against him.

Letting out a small groan as her thighs tightened around his waist, bringing herself up closer to him, pressing against his erection. His hands slowly rubbed her thighs over the fabric of her skirt, but he wanted to feel her skin flush against his.

Taking in a breath, he walked over to the door of the bedroom, using his foot to kick it closed before he stepped towards the bed. Laying her back as he crawled up on top of her, resting on his hands and knees overtop of her as he looked down at her. Slowly he leaned back from the kisses she was giving him to look down into her eyes. "You're...you're sure?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Don't doubt yourself, especially when it comes to me..." she said. Shifting in her position, her legs still around his waist. "You are an amazing man, Zhao. Doubt is not a good look on you. I want to be with you...in the way a wife wants to be with her husband. I've never...done this before, I assure you. But we will be married, and I will be by your side always. Regardless on what path you choose, I'll always be there, supporting you, loving you. I guess...I always would have, even if you hadn't proposed. Whatever your path may be, you can rest assured that when it comes to me, you should never doubt yourself." she said with a small smile.

Leaning up and brushing a kiss over his lips before she laid back. Slipping her hands down, her fingers hooked into his belt and slowly started to undo it, starting to undo the fabrics around his waist and pushing them off. Feeling his shirt fall open, she looked up over his bare chest and blushed slowly. "So strong..." she whispered. Slipping her hands up along the bare of his chest as she leaned up to kiss the middle of it, feeling his muscles underneath her fingertips.

Her soft touches caused him to moan softly, gripping the sheets on either side of Yuanji's head. Slowly he shifted up onto his knees to pull his shirt off, tossing it to one side with his belts, making sure to get both inner and outer shirt. Pulling his fingers from his gloves, tossing them off to one side.

Yuanji looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. "So handsome..." she whispered as she watched him take his shirt off. Running her fingers along his muscles, looking up at his face. "How could you not think you were worthy of me?"

He gave her a small smile and shrugged. "Because I'm weak...and some say I'm childish. And you...you're so strong and brave, you always know what to do. I don't know what to do, I just...I don't..." he said slowly, looking down.

Shaking her head, she chuckled a bit. "Really, I don't always know what to do. In reality, I'm scared sometimes too. But I hide that, I hide my fears behind a cool composure. You need to learn to do that, and I assure you, you can learn.." she said. Running her fingers along his chest, looking down at it and blushing a little. "We have to follow our hearts. We must make the best decision there is to be made at the time. And right now...I really want to enjoy this moment. Enjoy just being with you. Not on the battlefield or talking about war and politics. Just...being with you." she said, looking up at him.

Smiling slowly to him, she shifted her legs around his waist a bit more, bringing him closer. "I want you to teach me something, for once, my Lord."

He returned her smile and leaned down to kiss her before starting to slowly place kisses along the side of her neck. Her soft skin felt so good against his lips as he kissed. While he wasn't sure completely what to do, he was going to do his best for her, he always did his best for her. "I will give you everything and anything you'll ever want, my love. I will be the best man that I can be, for you. To make you proud to call yourself my wife." he said as he kissed.

Slowly he shifted his weight to put more on his knees so he could slide his hands down, unhooking the fronts to her top. Slowly pulling the outer blue top apart, he sat up to gently help her out of it so she was left in her white sleeveless under-top. Leaning down, slowly he untied it and started to pull that off, too, so she laid bare underneath him.

She could feel her cheeks flush as the cool night air ran over her skin, making her shudder a little, goosebumps prickling along her skin.

Leaning down to her, slowly he kissed down her neck and chest, cupping one of her breasts in one hand and tweaking his thumb over her nipple, making her moan a little. He was going to make sure she enjoyed this as much as possible. A lot of men, especially in this era, just took what they wanted. A lot of men weren't concerned with their lovers needs, more concerned with their own. But he was not like most men, he'd proven that many times over.

Gently he kissed down to her breast, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and running his tongue over it, causing the woman to gasp and arch her back into him. Yuanji's fingers found his hair, gripping it slowly as she held him there, tilting her head back on the bed.

"Oh Zhao.." she moaned softly, slipping her fingers down his neck and over his bare shoulders, gripping him just a little bit.

Slowly he let her nipple go before placing small kisses to her other breast, taking her other nipple into his mouth and sucking on it slowly until it peaked for him. Gently he leaned back, kissing down to the flat plane of her stomach, dipping his tongue along her skin lightly as he licked down to her belly button. Sitting up, he reached to pull her skirt down and off, removing her legs from around his waist to do so.

Looking down at her laying nearly bare before him, clad in only her panties, stocking and shoes. Bringing her legs up and kissing the inside of her knee, his fingers traveling down to slowly pull her shoes off, tossing them to one side before his hands traveled along her calves. His hands traveled up to take ahold of the hem of one stocking, sliding it down her leg. While her stocking slid down, his lips placed small trails of kisses along her inner thigh to her knee, not quite touching her core.

He might not have ever done this before, but the sounds of Yuanji's breaths made him sure that he was doing something right. He wanted to kiss, lick and touch every single inch of her skin, feel her close to him in every way.

Carefully he peeled down her other stocking, along with slipping off her shoe, placing soft kisses from her thigh to her knee. Slipping his hands up her outer thighs and hooking his fingers in her panties, slowly slipping them down her legs and off. Sitting back on his knees for a moment, he stared down at her, completely bare for his gaze. And she was all his.

"You're so beautiful..." he said with a small smile. Leaning down to capture her lips in his, pressing up close to her, feeling her bare chest against his.

Smiling back to him, she kissed him back, moving her hands along his chest and down to his pants, slowly pushing at them, wanting them off. "Please...let me see you too, Zhao..." she said with a small blush.

He nodded, sitting back away from her to undo the armor at his knees so he could slide his boots off one at a time. Once those landed with a thud against the floor, he undid the ties to his pants and slid them down and off until he was just as bare as she was.

Instead of him getting back on top of her, she sat up slowly, her eyes moving along him curiously until they settled on his length standing at attention. She'd never seen that particular part of a mans body before, and it looked so, so big. Slowly she moved a tentative hand out to run her fingers along the tip of him. Gently taking him in one hand, feeling his skin. It looked like it'd feel like a metal pole, but it didn't, it felt softer than she'd expected.

Feeling her hand on him, he gripped the sheets a little and let out a moan. Feeling someone else's hand, especially Yuanji's soft feminine hand against that part of his body made his whole being scream out. "Y-Yuanji..." he moaned out, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Seeing his reaction made her smile, knowing she caused it. So she slowly moved her hand up and down his length, rubbing him slowly with her one hand, feeling him harden even more under her touches.

And he'd never felt anything so amazing. It crossed his mind, though, how it would feel sheathed inside her. It had to feel better. Taking in a breath at the idea of being completely submerged inside Yuanji, shuddering a bit and opening his eyes halfway, moving to grab her wrist. "S-S-Stop..." he said slowly. If she kept it up, he would finish in her hand. And he did not want to do that, he wanted his seed deep inside her, claiming her as his.

Looking up at him, she was afraid she'd done something wrong, and she pouted a little. "B-But...but my Lord...I...I thought you liked it."

He smiled to her, moving his free hand to rest on her cheek and nodding. "I do, god knows I do. But...but if you keep it up, I'll finish too soon." he said, leaning and kissing her gently. Shifting back onto his knees, taking control of the situation again by pushing her back onto her back, settling between her thighs.

Almost everything in him wanted to plunge inside her, feel the tightness of her body around him. But, his brain reminded him to think of her. It was her first time, that'd hurt her and be selfish, and he didn't want her to regret giving herself to him.

Breaking the kiss, he took in a breath as he looked down at her, smiling slowly. Moving one hand down, he felt the wetness of her core, and found her practically dripping wet. She was ready for him, he knew. But, he wanted to bring her pleasure first. He'd heard it was painful for a woman the first time, and he wanted to give her nothing but pleasure.

Slowly he ran his fingers along her folds, causing her to gasp and moan. Running his fingers along her, he found a soft bundle of nerves that made her shudder and moan a bit louder, her head tilting back against the soft bed. Well, he'd have to remember that spot.

Rubbing her clit slowly with his thumb, slowly his fingers slid down to find her entrance. Teasing her entrance with his pointer finger a little before slipping into her. His other hand had to grip the sheets at how good her inner walls felt just from his finger.

Moving his finger in and out of her slowly as he rubbed her clit. After a few strokes he slid in another finger, moving them slowly, stretching her insides for him. Maybe that'd make it less painful, if he stretched her carefully with his fingers first.

Oh and she appreciated it. She was moaning and writhing underneath him as his fingers worked their magic. A deep blush was spread across her cheeks, tilting her head back and arching her back a little to him. "O-O-Ohhh Zhao...Z-ha-ooo.." she moaned, biting her bottom lip as she shifted her hips, slowly bucking her hips against his fingers involuntarily. It just felt oh so good.

She felt something build up within her and it caused her to gasp a little. She'd never had a climax before, and she wasn't even sure what it was, but it felt good. Gasping and shifting her hips. "F-Faster! F-f-faster...oh Zhao, ohh Zhao! Keep going...ooh keep going, faster!" she moaned out as she felt the buildup, wanting it to release.

And the faster his fingers moved, the closer and closer she felt.

Plunging his fingers in and out of her faster, careful not to break her maiden barrier quite yet. No, that was for him to do with a different part of his body. He watched her face as it twisted in pleasure, hearing her call out his name over and over like that, making his length twitch in anticipation.

Her fingers moved up to grip his shoulders, moaning as she moved against his fingers, arching her back as her climax overtook her. Moaning out his name loudly, she tilted her head back as she gripped him tightly, her nails digging into the soft skin of his shoulders.

Feeling her climax hit was like a dam had burst and she gasped, moaning out while her fingers gripped him tightly, biting her bottom lip and turning her head to one side, shuddering as she rode her climax.

Pressing his fingers into her as he felt her walls tighten around them, closing his eyes halfway and leaning down to kiss along the side of her neck slowly. She looked so, so good laying there like that.

Taking in a few deep breaths as her climax finished washing over her, making her feel like she could once again control her body. Slipping her arms to lay back on the bed, breathing hard, opening her eyes halfway and smiling a little, feeling his lips at her neck.

"Mm...Zhao..please..." she whispered. Shifting her legs more around his waist and pulling him close, blushing a little. She wanted to feel more of him, all of him.

Nodding a little as he leaned up to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Yes, my lady." he said, brushing his nose against hers slowly. Shifting in-between her legs, he moved to sit up on his knees.

Taking himself and pressing his length tip against her entrance, shuddering at the feel of her warmth against him before he slowly pushed his hips forward. Once the tip of him was inside her, he rest his hands on the bed again and groaned out. She felt so, so much better wrapped around that particular part of him than his fingers.

Moving his hips forward, feeling the resistance that was her maidenhood before he took in a breath. "This will hurt.." he said, opening his eyes halfway and looking down at her face.

She nodded, moaning out softly at the intrusion. It felt strange having something so big inside of her, and she just nodded. "I-I'll be okay." she promised.

And he nodded in return. Taking in a breath, he quickly pushed his hips forward, breaking through the barrier and burying himself deep inside her. Moaning out loudly at the feel of being completely sheathed inside her, he rest his forehead against her shoulder, moaning into her skin and gripping the sheets. It took everything in him not to just start bucking his hips, but to stay enveloped in her warmth.

A small gasp of pain was all the noise she made. Gripping his shoulders, biting her bottom lip as she adjusted to having him inside of her like that.

After a few torturous moments for him, Yuanji shifted underneath him, causing him to groan out a little. Smiling up at him, opening her eyes halfway and leaning up to kiss his bottom lip. "I...I'm okay. I'm okay now." she told him.

Nodding slowly, leaning and kissing her gently as he started to move his hips, rocking back and forth inside of her slowly, moaning against her kiss.

At first it still hurt a little as he moved, but after a few moments the pain was replaced with pleasure as she moaned out, arching her back a little. "Z-Zhao! Ohh Zhao...Zhao..." she moaned repeatedly, her fingers lacing themselves in his hair and gripping them. "Oohh faster...f-faster, Zhao!"

And he obliged. Starting to move his hips faster, groaning and moaning slowly as he lifted himself up a little, straightening his arms, his hands resting against the bed and gripping the sheets tightly. "Y-Yuanji!" he moaned through gritted teeth.

He'd never been with a woman before, and it felt so, so good to feel her heat around him, her wetness surrounding him. He wanted to explode right then as soon as he'd pushed into her. But...but he couldn't do that. That'd make him look like a weak fool. He had to control himself, to push back his climax. But it was so, so hard to do with the vision beneath him.

The bed rocked a little with his movements, but not too much as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Soon, her hips bucked back against his, moaning out her pleasure as she tilted her head back against the sheets. It felt amazing, the whole thing did, and they both thoroughly were enjoying their moment together.

Her legs gripped his waist a little, her knees moving up and her heels pressing against his lower back, arching her back and urging him on as he moved. Resting her fingers on his shoulders, slipping down his arms and leaning to kiss his wrist slowly that was on the bed next to her head.

It didn't take long for her to plunge off the cliff again. She nearly screamed his name as she arched her back to him, pressing up close to him and shuddering slowly. Feeling him pressed so deep inside her was so, so good. His movements fueled her towards her climax, which was even more intense than the other one. Her fingers gripped his arms, nails digging into his skin as she gripped him for dear life, as if he were the anchor holding her down.

The feeling of her walls tightening around him was too much to bare. Thrusting up hard inside her, he exploded, moaning her name out, closing his eyes tightly and shuddering himself. He was a guy, he'd touched himself before, especially around puberty when he was just learning what was going on with him. But this...this felt so, so good. And he wasn't sure he'd ever feel something so good on his own again.

Both were breathing hard, Zhao barely able to keep himself hovering above Yuanji, not wanting to crush her, but his whole body felt weak at the moment as his climax died down. Slowly he shifted his hips once he knew both of them had finished, rolling to lay on his back beside her, panting, a soft layer of sweat covering him with his eyes closed.

Yuanji took in a deep breath, opening her eyes just halfway and looking over at him with a small smile. Shifting up a little, laying on her side and cuddling up close to his side, running her fingers along his chest slowly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Looking up at his face, she smiled a little bit. "That was...amazing..." she said softly with a small blush.

Looking at her and nodding, he chuckled a bit and leaned to kiss the top of her head. "Yes, yes it was." he said. Moving his arm around her shoulders and pulling her up close to him, he let out a content sigh as he held her close to him, looking up at the ceiling.

Her eyes looked up at him as she rest her chin against his shoulder, running her fingers along his chest. Slowly pausing them and resting her palm against his skin. "Zhao?" she asked.

Opening his own eyes, he looked down at her slowly. "Hm?"

"Be careful tomorrow. I...I don't want to loose you."

Smiling softly to her and nodding. Taking her hand from his chest, he brought it up to kiss her knuckles gently. "I will. And you do the same, my wife. We will win this battle. And we will be wed." he promised, smiling to her.

Yuanji nodded softly, but she was still worried. Worried that they wouldn't win this battle. And now that she was looking forward to their wedding, she wanted more than anything to win. "We will. And I will remain by your side, no matter what happens, no matter what path you choose to take, I'll travel it with you. For the rest of my life." she said. But, who knew how long that could be. Every battle was a gamble, every battle a mystery. They could fall in any battle that laid before them. She just hoped they wouldn't.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Well, thats all folks! I hope you enjoyed it! :-). As of right now, its a one-shot. Not sure if I'll make it anything more. Read and review, let me know what you think, and if you think I should continue this story. I might have an idea for a continuation/epilogue...not sure yet lol.


End file.
